Heart's Passion
by cyberdemon
Summary: At school she was a woman of questionable morals and he was the popular kid. At home they were the best of friends. Will they ever realize their true feelings for one another or will obstacles only get in their way? KL!
1. friends

The sight of all the looks of disgust and all the sneering towards her had become a common and everyday event for Lacus Clyne. To say that she was unpopular amongst the many students in her school would be an understatement. They seemed to absolutely despise her.

Rumors had totally ruined her high school life. 'After all, I'm just the slut of the school,' she thought bitterly as she walked through the halls of her school with her head down trying her best to ignore the stares that were coming at her.

To the women she was simply the slut of the school. They saw her as a woman with absolutely no morals who stole their boyfriends and went around sleeping with anything that had a dick.

To the men she was merely an object of lust, or an object of disgust in the case of the men that were actually decent. Most simply wanted her body and that usually just made things worse for her afterwards as even more things about her would start going around the school.

Out of everyone there was really only one person that talked to her in the school. That happened to be her friend Cagalli. Despite taking a hit on her own reputation for being associated with Lacus, Cagalli stuck by Lacus as one of her closest and only female friend.

No one ever bothered to say anything to Cagalli about it to her face though. Many were afraid that she might hurt them if they did. Cagalli was not a very feminine woman. She hated skirts and dresses preferring to instead dress like a guy. Her attitude could be a bit fierce at times especially when someone angered her.

So lost in her thoughts, Lacus accidentally ran into someone's back. This caused her to fall backwards and land on the floor hard. "Ouch," she muttered quietly as she rubbed her butt as she stood up with a grimace.

"I'm terribly sorry," she said as she looked at the people she ran and couldn't help another grimace that crossed her face. There standing before her was the popular crowd of the school and at the front were none other than Kira Yamato and Fllay Allster. The two of them were considered to be the most popular couple in school.

"Watch it you little whore!" Fllay screamed out since Lacus had run into Kira. "Kira you should go change, you don't know what kind of diseases you might have caught just by touching her!" Fllay said looking at Lacus like she was some kind of walking disease.

Kira didn't even say a word. Fllay watched in shock as he simply walked right by Lacus and continued on towards his class. Fllay thought he would've said something. "Consider yourself lucky you little whore!" she yelled as she ran after Kira.

Lacus frowned hating how people called her that. 'Not like she has any room to talk, she slept with just about everyone at this school. I wonder why she's considered popular,' she thought as she continued on her walk towards her locker.

"I see she's a bitch as usual," a rough female voice said from behind Lacus causing her to turn and smile at her friend Cagalli. "Kira seems awfully moody," she said since Kira was her twin brother.

"What do you expect? I would be too if I had to hang around Fllay Allster all day," Lacus said suddenly looking all happy despite how sad and angry she had been several minutes ago.

This caused a laugh from Cagalli as the two of them walked side by side towards their lockers which were right next to each other. "You know, if you do something about all this then maybe you can stop it," Cagalli said and Lacus shook her head.

"You know I can't. Last time I tried it only made things worse," Lacus responded and Cagalli sighed knowing that what Lacus said was the truth. "No one trusts me, no one likes me, and apparently all I'm good for is sex," Lacus said looking annoyed.

"High school life has definitely not been good to you," Cagalli murmured and Lacus nodded her head as they came to a stop at their lockers and quickly grabbed their books before heading towards their class.

Walking into their classroom, the two of them immediately headed towards their seats. The two of them sat in the back of the room as suggested by the teacher who got tired of people interrupting class by throwing things at Lacus's back.

Compared to the students, the teachers held a great deal of respect for Lacus. She got nothing but straight A's, always came to class, and always helped them when they needed it. None of the teachers seemed to care or believe the rumors that were going around about her.

"Good thing graduation is in two months. Then we can get out of here and you can get your social life back once again," Cagalli said with a grin which Lacus simply nodded to. "We could get it back sooner if you'd just let him help," she murmured as she got out her books for class.

"I don't plan to ruin his school life like I ruined yours," Lacus said looking down sadly. To avoid that happening, Lacus had stopped associating with some of the friends who actually stuck with her after this all started. Cagalli stuck with her anyways despite all that and in many ways Lacus was grateful. Though it hurt Cagalli, it made things so much more bearable for Lacus.

In all reality though, Cagalli was one of the only ones that actually wanted to associate with Lacus. When all this started, all of her friends had pretty much abandoned her. Only her three closest friends remained even though she tried not to associate with two of them in school.

"Who needs a reputation? I wouldn't even want to hang out with those stuck up assholes anyways. Why become popular if you have to lose your true friends in order to do it?" Cagalli asked which caused a smile to cross Lacus's face. "Just don't worry about it. I'm happy with my life right now," she continued as she leaned back in her chair and just relaxed for the few more minutes left before class was supposed to start.

Looking around the room, Lacus's eyes landed upon two people in the middle of the room. There sat Kira and Fllay. Fllay as usual was yapping on and on while Kira appeared to be getting a migraine. This caused Lacus to giggle as the teacher came into the room and class finally started.

* * *

When school ended that day Lacus was all too glad to finally get out of there. The day just seemed to drag on without end. No doubt there were new rumors being spread about her to cause her even more problems. It would explain why people were looking at her with more distain than usual. 

Lacus left the school in a rush and immediately took the same route she did everyday after school. The thing was that the direction wasn't towards her house but that of her best friend's. Inside school she ignored him but outside school they were close.

Her best friend and his family were the closest things she had to a real family. Her father was pretty much always away on business which meant that she couldn't see him much. She loved him but she really wished that he was around more. Her mother had died while giving birth to her meaning that she didn't know much about her.

The saying money can't buy you happiness was definitely something that applied to her. Her family was one of the richer ones in the country and yet she was as unhappy as possible or at least when she wasn't with her best friend.

Everything suddenly went dark for Lacus but she wasn't the least bit surprised. "Haha, very funny," she said as the hands were pulled away and a familiar chuckle reached her ears. "You know very well that I'd know it was you," she said turning around to smile at her best friend Kira Yamato.

"Darn, and here I thought I might actually get you today," he said with a chuckle as he walked to her side and started to walk right next to her. "Today was such an annoyance," Kira said shaking his head in dismay.

"Tell me about it. So what's the new rumor everyone's hearing? I know there has to be one since everyone was acting worse than usual," Lacus responded remembering all the looks that everyone started to give her after lunch was over,

"Some guy claimed to catch you giving a guy a blow job in the men's restroom earlier today and then asked if he wanted one in exchange for keeping it quiet. No one knew where you were so they assumed it was true," Kira explained with a short and emotionless chuckle.

"Figures, I go to eat outside and they start spreading rumors for why I wasn't around," Lacus said with a depressed sigh. "At least there is only two months left of school. Then I only have to think of this as nothing but a nightmare," she said with a frown but smiled when Kira put his arm around her shoulders.

"It could be better if you'd just let me help you," he said but Lacus shook her head no and that caused Kira to frown. "It doesn't exactly make me happy to just have to sit back and watch you have to go through all this," he said in a disappointed voice.

"Who would believe you? They'd think it was some joke to get into my pants and then new rumors would start to spread. That's not something either you or I need right now with him around," Lacus said as she looked towards the ground.

Kira frowned since he knew very well who she was talking about. Two years ago she went on a date with a guy who then tried to get her to sleep with him. It was one date and only because he continued to pester her until she agreed to go on it.

The thing was that despite all the rumors Lacus was still a virgin. When he tried to get her to do it with him she refused to because she wasn't ready and that pissed him off. He was a serious playboy and the biggest bastard around who was known to get any girl that he wanted and was also very popular among the school population. He was a senior like the two of them meaning they had to put up with him for the rest of the year.

When Lacus told him no, he immediately started to ruin her reputation with false rumors. They weren't sure what he did to get everyone to believe him so fast but they did and that has only hurt Lacus since.

If he thought people were starting to like Lacus again then he'd spread more rumors. He intended to hurt Lacus enough mentally till she was begging for him to do her just so that it would all stop. He hasn't made that any secret from Lacus. It was too bad for him that Lacus simply didn't care about her reputation. The way people treated her annoyed her but she didn't mind not being popular or anything.

At the time it originally started Kira went to a different school but ended up transferring shortly after it all happened. By the time he got there the damage had already been done. Lacus immediately took to not talking to him in school so that he could at least have a social life. He was against it and still was but Lacus wouldn't let him do anything. When he would try, she would simply ignore him like he didn't exist. The two of them just took to being friends outside of school when no one was around.

The two of them had known each other since they were children. Lacus moved away because of her father's business. Their families had always been close though so Kira's family ended up moving down as well shortly after that since their father's were partners in business.

Kira wished more than anything that he could do something to help Lacus out of this. He wanted to be able to talk to her freely during school but she wouldn't let him. Unfortunately for him Fllay happened to take an interest in him and that has taken even more chances to be around her away. He had no doubt that Fllay would only make things worse if she caught the two of them together. She wouldn't do anything to Kira since she wanted him but she would probably make Lacus's life even worse. So the two of them started to figure it was best to keep their distance in school for both their sakes even though they hated it. Kira was always trying to find some way to end the charade though.

"Are you sure you should be here Kira? I'm sure your girlfriend must be looking for you," Lacus said teasingly with a small grin on her face. She knew the two weren't actually going out and that Kira didn't want to anyways but that didn't stop people from saying that the two of them were boyfriend and girlfriend.

"You know she's not my girlfriend. Nor do I have one period," Kira said with a chuckle but Lacus just kept giving him that teasing look. "She can do whatever she wants. I've been trying to get her off me all day. For right now though I'd rather be right here with my best friend," he said pulling her closer.

Though the two of them were best friends they never actually tried to become more. Athrun and Cagalli always teased them about how close they were to each other but they never did anything. Kira and Lacus were as close as can be. Even closer than most couples were with each other but the two of them never became one.

"Sounds fine to me," Lacus said with a light hearted giggle. She hated Fllay and how she always clung to Kira even though he never wanted it. She didn't understand why they hated her when she had never even let a guy touch her like that before and yet Fllay could get away with it as if she had done absolutely nothing. It was all just so confusing for Lacus and annoyed her so much.

"Well if I didn't know any better I'd say that the two of you looked like a nice cozy couple walking home from school," Cagalli's voice said from behind the two of them making them role their eyes at all the teasing she liked to put them through because of their friendship.

"That again? You just never give up," Kira said rolling his eyes again as Lacus giggled beside him. "It's none of your business though whether we are or aren't. Things are just fine the way that they are," he continued with a smirk as he turned around and looked at her only to see her walking right next to Athrun Zala. Everyone knew Cagalli liked Athrun and that Athrun liked Cagalli but the two of them were just too stubborn for their own good. "What about you and Athrun?" he asked with a grin.

"W-w-w-w-hat about us?! We're not going out and never plan to!" Cagalli said a little too quickly for those that were around her. Though Cagalli was unpopular, she never tried to hide her friendship with Athrun much to the annoyance of people like Meer Campbell who was out to get Athrun for herself.

"Oh yeah, sure, sure," Kira said looking like he obviously didn't believe a word that Cagalli was saying. "If you are going to be like that than you shouldn't get on our case," he said looking between the two blushing people who had suddenly put some distance between themselves trying not to look like they were actually close.

"Oh shut up little brother!" Cagalli screamed. Even though Kira and her were twins, they had no clue which of them was older since their biological parents died years ago. They were adopted by the Yamatos but were never able to figure out just who it was that was actually older. Cagalli preferred to think that she was the older one though.

Things got silent between the four friends as they walked quietly down the deserted street. It was a back road towards their home and one that wasn't used all that much and almost never used by the people at their school. That made it the perfect way for the four of them to walk down the road without worrying about anyone seeing the four of them together.

It wasn't long before the four of them came upon Kira's and Cagalli's place. Their family was loaded so they had a nice place but it wasn't huge compared to people like Fllay's family who liked to show off their money with expensive cars and huge houses.

"We're home," Kira called out which caused his mother to come walking into the room drying her hands with a towel. Caridad Yamato was a very kind and lovely lady for someone her age. She never judged a person based on rumors and only went with what she knew of the person. This made it easy for Lacus to still get along with her after the incident started since Caridad never once believed the rumors.

"Oh hello there. Looks like we've got everyone over today. I'll go and get you some snacks so why don't you all go and get comfortable," she said kindly and they all nodded already looking forward to the snacks since any that were made by her were sure to be great.

"I'll come and help you," Lacus eagerly said since she loved to be able to help Caridad cook. She had learned everything she knew about cooking from Kira's mother and it really showed when people tasted the food.

Caridad didn't argue since she really liked it when Lacus helped. She was a wonderful person to talk to and when they worked together it just made the food even better. "That would be great," she said as she turned towards the kitchen.

Kira smiled as he watched the two of them leave before he turned and started to head towards his room. Cagalli did the same as her and Athrun headed towards the game room where the two of them usually hung out when they were here.

Kira dropped his stuff into his room and then headed back downstairs and towards the backyard. It was a beautiful and sunny day that day and he found that it would've been such a waste to spend it inside.

He took a seat underneath a tree and just leaned against it. This was what he liked most, just being able to relax beneath the sun. He knew that once Lacus was done that she would end up coming out there to join him so he just relaxed and waited.

As expected Lacus came out several minutes later carrying some drinks in her hands. "We made some cookies but they shouldn't be done for a little while so these will have to do until then," she said and Kira just nodded as he took his drink from her and took a sip of the refreshing beverage.

Lacus smiled as she sat down between Kira's legs and leaned back against his chest as she pulled out a book. The two of them barely said anything. They just sat there relaxing, or in Lacus's case reading, like they always did. A soft breeze passed over them and the sound of the leaves rustling in the wind relaxed them even more. They couldn't help but think how perfect things seemed when the two of them were alone.

* * *

Lacus yawned as she walked home later that night. Long after even Athrun had gone home, she found herself still at Kira's house. She sometimes found that she would much rather live there than merely visit but she figured that wasn't possible. 

Lacus snuck out to head back home a few minutes before then without telling Kira so he wouldn't go out of his way in order to walk her there. 'Besides, it's not that far in the first place,' she thought with a smile as she walked down a street that she walked many times before.

When Lacus was just about to reach her house, a car suddenly drove up next to her. She couldn't help but grimace when she realized just whose car it was. It was the one person that she never wanted to have to deal with ever again.

The car came to a stop a little ahead of Lacus and the driver's side door opened and a man stepped out of it. He had raven black hair and brown eyes that showed nothing but arrogance. "Well now, I've been looking all over for you my sweet Lacus," he said as he approached the beautiful young woman.

The guy's name was Eric. Having come from a very rich family, he had been spoiled all his life into getting whatever it was that he wanted. He never took no for an answer. At least until Lacus came. Now his only goal was to finally break that unbending will of hers and take what he had always wanted from her from the first time he ever laid eyes on her.

Lacus didn't say a word to him; all she did was walk right by him as if he wasn't even there in the first place. 'You think he'd get the point by now that I could care less about what he does,' she thought keeping a serious look on her face.

Getting annoyed with Lacus's attitude, he grabbed her shoulder hard in order to stop her. This made Lacus wince in a bit of pain but he didn't really care. "Don't ignore me," he growled out before taking a deep breath to calm himself. "Come on Lacus, why are you being like this? Don't we have something special?" he said trying to sound as nice as he possibly could.

"Trying to ruin my life because I wouldn't sleep with you does not mean that we have something special!" Lacus said in a bit lower of a voice than she normally uses. She then shrugged off his hand from her shoulder and continued to walk to her house.

"Why don't you just give up Lacus? All these problems you have can go away so easily if only you would just give yourself to me," he said arrogantly as he looked up and down her retreating figure with a look of lust filling his eyes. He couldn't wait till he finally got to have her.

"Because I would hate myself if I did such a thing with you. You're disgusting and intolerable. You will never have me no matter what you do. I could care less about what other people think of me," Lacus said turning to look at him with a glare that no one had probably ever seen on her before.

"But you are wrong Lacus. I will have you one way or another," he said suddenly pushing Lacus up against a wall. He stared at her squirming figure and smirked as he brought a hand up and gently caressed her face. "Just make it easier on yourself Lacus. I can assure you that it will be enjoyable," he said leaning down intending to steal a kiss from her only to be pushed away by a strength he didn't know she had.

"Don't ever touch me!" Lacus yelled at him wiping at many of the areas that he touched as if they would suddenly become infect by some sort of disease. "I will never sleep with you! I don't care if we're the last people on earth! I would rather die than sleep with you! Get that through your head and leave me alone!" she yelled as she stormed away faster than he was able to catch her.

Eric stood there staring at her retreating figure with a smirk on his face. 'That spirit of hers only makes me want to have her more and more,' he thought as he got into his car planning out what his next move would be. 'I'm sure that spirit of hers will only be able to last for so long before I will finally be able to break it,' he thought driving away.

* * *

"Are you ok?!" Kira screamed over the phone. He was worried when he heard that Lacus had gone home by herself this late at night while he was busy. Then he got the call from her. She told him everything that happened between her and Eric that night and that just made him feel even more worried. 

"Yes, I'm fine. He didn't get to actually do anything," Lacus responded from the other side of the line. Kira could hear though that she sounded a bit shaken up. He really couldn't blame her. "I'm perfectly alright so please calm down Kira," Lacus said trying her best to calm down her best friend.

"No! I won't calm down! What if he had done something to you Lacus?! You could've been seriously hurt! You should've waited for me so that I could've walked you home!" Kira yelled as all sorts of thoughts about what could've happened flew through his head and made him worry even more.

"I'm not a baby Kira. I can take care of myself just fine," Lacus said trying to be calm but it was easy to tell that she was annoyed with Kira. "Nothing happened, just leave it at that. Please?" Lacus said in a begging voice.

Kira wanted so desperately to continue arguing about this with her but something in him wouldn't let him. "Whatever," he muttered and could almost see Lacus smiling on the other end of the line. "But don't do that again," he added for good measure.

A sigh was heard on the other end because of Kira's stubbornness. "Fine then, why don't you just come over here and see that I am fine for yourself?" Lacus suggested for two reasons. One, she simply wanted this argument to end. Two, she was lonely in the empty house and wanted her best friend to keep her company.

"Is this about the argument or do you just want me to come over there?" Kira teased picking up on her idea. He'd known her long enough to know exactly what was going through her head at times.

A giggle was heard on the other end of the line before Lacus spoke. "Both," she said which caused Kira to grin. "Well it's lonely in this house all alone. You know that. My dad's gone and the maids have left for the day," she said with a pouting voice while using words that she usually used to get him to come over.

Kira chuckled and shook his head. "Fine, I'll come over and keep you company," he said with a smile. "I'll be over shortly; I just have to tell my mom first. I'm positive that she won't care in the least though," he said and then the two of them said their goodbyes before they hung up the phone.

Kira chuckled as he told his mom so that she wouldn't worry and headed over to Lacus's place. "She sure knows how to stop an argument," he muttered to himself getting another chuckle out of it.

To Kira and Lacus, this seemed to become more and more of a common thing for them to do. Since the two of them couldn't hang out as much as they'd like to because of school; one or the other would always stay at the others place whenever they could.

As Kira stepped out of his house, he found himself immediately looking up at the night sky. "The sky is so clear tonight," he muttered looking at all the bright shining stars that shown down upon him without being impaired by any clouds. 'I think I'll walk instead of drive,' he thought with a smile while putting away the keys to his car which he originally planned to take.

Turning his eyes away from the sky, Kira started to walk down the street. Something was bugging him though. It was like something was about to happen that he really didn't want to happen.

Kira's bad feeling came true when he saw an all too familiar limo pulling up to his house before he was even able to get out of the drive way. 'Seems like no one wants Lacus or me to get to her house,' he thought rolling his eyes as he tried to walk by as if the limo weren't there.

This effort was useless when Fllay Allster got out of the limo and blocked his path. "Oh Kira!" Fllay yelled happily as she latched herself tightly onto Kira without any intent on letting him go anytime soon. "How sweet, you were waiting outside for me to come. How did you know that I would be coming though? I wanted to surprise you" she said while tightening her hold on him.

"Coincidence, pure coincidence," Kira said wondering just how long Fllay planned to continue on with this charade that she had been putting up ever since he first moved down there. It was annoying enough in school.

"Oh don't say that Kira, I'm sure that it has to be fate," she said happily before deciding to get down to the point as she followed next to Kira as they walked along the sidewalk to wherever it was that he was going since he didn't stop walking when she joined him.

Kira found this really annoying. As long as Fllay was attached to him he'd only be able to walk around in circles instead of actually heading right to Lacus's house. Luckily for him he had just the plan for this sort of situation since it wasn't the first time Fllay had done this whenever he went over to Lacus's house. He just had to do that and he would be free of Fllay within seconds.

"So Kira, there is a reason I came to talk to you. I was wondering if you'd like to come over to my place. My dad is very interested in meeting my boyfriend so I figure it would be the best time for you to finally meet him since you haven't been able to make it all the other times I invited you," she said putting on a pout that she felt was irresistible to any guy on her face.

"Can't," Kira said in a way that seemed as if he had rehearsed it over and over again. "I'm going to see a friend so I can't go with you," he said again after like the fifty times he was sure that he'd said it before. "Besides, I'm not your boyfriend so it is kinda pointless for me to be going to meet your father when he wants to see whoever this guy is," he said with a sigh.

There was only one reason why Kira continued to put up with all of Fllay's claims of him being her boyfriend in school. As long as he was around her in school he could make sure that she didn't try to do anything to bad to Lacus. He would never have put up with it for this long if it wasn't for that.

"Oh you're such a joker Kira. You know that you're my boyfriend. Only someone like you could ever be it," she said with a laugh even though she was really annoyed that he continued to refuse to be her boyfriend. 'As long as everyone thinks he is my boyfriend then that's fine but eventually I will make him mine one way or another. He's just shy is all,' she thought with a smile.

"Get over it," Kira said making a turn and mentally smirked when Fllay immediately let go of his arm before coming to a stop behind him. 'She's so predictable,' he thought as he started to walk across a small field he sometimes used.

If there was one thing that Kira learned it was that Fllay hated to get her designer shoes or dress dirty with anything. Kira had no problem with a little dirt but he knew that Fllay found the whole idea completely repulsive. "Well, see you later," he said with a small wave while he had a smirk on his face that Fllay was unable to see.

While this path took a little longer to get to Lacus's house, it was the only way that Kira found he could go through to get there when Fllay was around. Dirt could be easily kicked up and he has to go through a few bushes that could dirty up and possibly leave a few small tears in Fllay's dress should is snag in it.

The limo pulled up next to Fllay and her driver got out of the car and approached her. "Will you be going after him Miss. Allster?" he asked wondering what she wanted him to do since she wasn't moving.

"What?! Are you kidding me?! There is no way in hell that I'm going to ruin my new shoes and dress going through all that!" she yelled pointing at the field. "Take me home! I'll just have to try again some other time!" she yelled as she got into the limo and slammed the door before the man could close it for her.

Kira watched from a little ways away before the limo finally started to move once again and he continued on his way. 'She's simply too predictable,' he thought with a chuckle as he continued on his way through there not trying to backtrack in case Fllay might see him coming back that way. He'd never be able to get rid of her if she was to see him coming back out of there. He knew she left but he didn't want to take the chance.

Several minute later, Kira found himself walking up a very familiar driveway and smiled when he saw that Lacus was already out there and waiting for him like a puppy that was waiting for it's master.

Lacus saw Kira approaching and pouted at how much time it took for him to get there. "Ahh, what took you so long Kira?" Lacus asked with a pout as she latched herself onto his arm. Unlike with Fllay, Kira didn't mind it if Lacus held his arm like that.

"Sorry, Fllay turned up and I had to take the back way," he said and Lacus nodded in understanding as she led him into the house. "So, did you have anything planned? It's still pretty early," he said since it was only nine o'clock.

"But of course. I thought maybe we could watch a movie," she said as she led him towards her room. "What do you think?" she asked with a smile which he just nodded to which made her very happy.

The two of them walked into Lacus's room. For a family who were insanely rich like the Clyne family, Lacus's room seemed pretty modest. Just like any other room even if it was a bit larger. She had a bed which was covered in light blue sheets with a TV directly across from it. By her window were several stuffed animals which Lacus really liked. Then there was a bookshelf filled with books which were mostly romance novels. Then there was a desk with a computer on it to finish it up. Her stuff didn't take up too much space though which made the room seem bigger than it actually was.

The two of them put in the movie and got comfortable on the bed. Kira just laid down and Lacus got on the bed next to him and laid her head upon his chest. The movie then started and the two of them fell silent.

By the end of the movie, both Kira and Lacus had fallen asleep. Sleeping in the same bed didn't bother either of them in the least. They'd been doing that for years and were comfortable with it. The two of them slept without a care in the world without caring about anything that has happened or will happen to them.

* * *

I'm having a hard time with LotH and DoL so i thought I'd give you guys something else for now. It will be a short story like SoE. Hope to see many great reviews from all of you. 


	2. holding back

The sight of all the looks of disgust and all the sneering towards her had become a common and everyday event for Lacus Clyne

Kira groaned as he opened his eyes. It took him a moment of looking around the familiar room before he realized that he was still in Lacus's room. 'Oh yeah, I came to watch a movie last night,' he thought as he looked over at the clock and saw that it was only six in the morning.

Kira closed his eyes figuring that he could get a few more minutes of sleep but found that he was already too awake and gave up. 'I might as well just get ready so that the two of us won't be late,' he thought taking another look at the clock before he slowly separated himself from the still sleeping Lacus.

He then made his way over to her drawers. He pulled out a set of clothes to wear for the day. For the most part the two of them always stayed at one house or the other so they figured that it would be a good idea to keep a few spare clothes at the other's place for times like these.

Taking one quick look at the sleeping Lacus, Kira smiled as he headed towards the bathroom to take a quick shower before she woke up and needed to take one herself. He then turned on the water and undressed before he got into the shower.

The warm water hit Kira's body which relaxed him. 'I wonder why it is that Lacus and I have no problem with these kinds of things. Usually it is couples that are like this and yet we aren't like that,' he thought even though it was a thought that he had many times before.

'The two of us first met when we were in kindergarten. It was because our fathers were close friends and business partners. It was expected of us but we grew to be the best of friends really quickly. Our friendship has always been like that of a brother and sister, right?' he asked himself before shaking his head afraid that he would start having weird thoughts.

Kira and Lacus had been friends for thirteen years and yet Kira had never really given it much thought as to how deep their friendship really was. Everything they did with one another always felt so natural to them.

'This is ridiculous. Lacus is my best friend. That is all that we will ever be,' he thought as he turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. 'Who cares what Athrun and Cagalli say about us? We're happy just being friends. We don't need anything else,' he thought with a smile.

Meanwhile, Lacus's eyes slowly started to open. "Huh?" she murmured noticing that Kira wasn't next to her. "He must've gotten up already," she thought looking at the clock and saw that it was already six thirty. "Guess I better get up," she murmured even though she really wished that she could sleep in that day and not have to worry about going to school.

Dragging herself out of bed, Lacus walked over to her dresser and pulled out a fresh pair of clothes for the day. She then dragged herself out of the room and headed towards the bathroom figuring a nice long shower was what she needed in order to wake up for the day.

The door to the bathroom wasn't completely closed so Lacus just opened it up and walked in. As soon as she took the first step though she froze completely in her tracks. Her jaw fell open and her eyes widened at the sight before her.

There Kira stood. There was only a towel in his hand and nothing on his body. He was as naked as the day he was born, exposing every bit of himself to the eyes of the woman who had just walked into the room. All that Kira could do was just stare at Lacus in shock at the fact that she was just standing there and staring at him.

Lacus's face flared up a deep shade of red. 'Oh my God!' she mentally screamed yet for some reason couldn't turn her face or eyes away from the sight. 'Just turn around and leave,' Lacus thought to herself but found herself still unable to move.

"L-Lacus!" Kira yelped in surprise as if he had just realized that she was there even though it had been a long few moments for the both of them. He then quickly took the towel and wrapped it around his waist blocking off sight of his lower regions.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry!" Lacus screamed in embarrassment as she was finally able to turn around. She then ran out of the bathroom in complete embarrassment that she had been staring at the naked figure of her best friend like that.

Lacus hid out of sight of the bathroom waiting for Kira to get out. She just didn't think she could face him right then when she still couldn't stop feeling embarrassed at the memory of the event.

'H-he sure has grown,' she couldn't help but think as her face flared again. 'I mean we did used to take baths together and all that but we were just really young and didn't think about it,' she thought feeling her face grow more heated. 'He's definitely grown up though. His scrawny body from back then has filled out nicely with some muscles and his…' she thought before feeling her face seem to explode with stream from how heated it had become. She was wondering how she hadn't passed out from all of it yet.

Hearing the sound of the bathroom door opening, Lacus waited a minute before she rushed into the bathroom but this time making sure no one was in it. She then slammed the door shut and took a nice long cold shower to try and cool herself down as much as possible.

Kira meanwhile walked into the kitchen being as embarrassed as Lacus was. It was just so embarrassing how she had seen him so naked. It embarrassed him even more when he remembered how intently she had been staring at him. 'What was that look in her eye?' he asked himself before shaking his head to get rid of those thoughts.

'Lacus probably needs time to cool off as well. I should probably leave before she gets out of the shower,' he thought before shaking off the sudden thoughts he was starting to have about what she would look like nude.

Grabbing his backpack, which he'd brought with him the previous night, Kira made his way out of the door in a hurry especially after he heard the sound of the water being shut off. He knew that he was just prolonging the weird awkwardness that was bound to come but he didn't feel like dealing with it right then.

Kira was in such a hurry to leave that he didn't realize that a certain someone had been waiting outside of the house for Lacus to show up. "What the hell are you doing here Yamato?!" Eric growled out as he stepped out in front of the violet eyed man.

'Oh crap! I forgot to make sure that no one was there,' he thought in a panic though he tried to keep his cool. "What do you care?" Kira said putting on a confident look even though he was afraid that Eric might actually realize about his relationship with Lacus.

"I don't care. Just wondering why the great Kira Yamato was coming out of the house of a slut like Lacus Clyne," he said in a serious mocking tone. "Man, I can't help but wonder what the rest of the school would think if they heard about this. You sure have no class," Eric said with a smirk even though he was seething inside. He didn't want anyone getting close to his Lacus before he finally took what he wanted from her.

"Not that it matters to you but I had business with her father since he's a business partner of my father's. Figured that I would leave early to talk to him before school. Didn't realize that he was out of town though," Kira said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Why are you here? I thought you already had your fun with her. Isn't that how this whole thing started?" Kira questioned with a smirk even though he knew the truth. He really just wanted to see if the guy would spill or not. He was betting on the ladder though.

Eric growled knowing that Kira was just taunting him. Sometimes he wondered if Kira knew anything or not. His sister was Lacus's friend so he might've overheard something. He'd shown great dislike for her in school though so he might just be that he didn't care. At least that was what Eric hoped.

"Whatever, I have no interest in Clyne. She's nothing but a slut. I could do way better than that. I mean I have pretty much the whole school wanting to be with me. Why would I want used goods?" he questioned back with a smirk.

"That doesn't answer my question though. I have an excuse. I just can't help but wonder what your excuse is for waiting in front of the Clyne place this early in the morning," Kira said with a provoking glance at the other man.

"None of your business. I was just driving by!" he growled as he turned away and got into his car before driving off at full speed. All the way he was doing nothing but cursing Kira for ruining his opportunity.

Once Eric was finally gone, Kira breathed a sigh of relief knowing that he just barely managed to scrap himself out of the mess that he so recklessly got himself into. "That was too close," he thought making a mental note to be more careful the next time. His embarrassment had made him not think as clearly as he usually did and made him do something that could've hurt Lacus later. Then before anyone else could see him, Kira took off towards the school.

* * *

Cagalli burst out in laughter because of what Lacus told her about what happened earlier that day. "Oh my god! That's just too freaking hilarious! It's even funnier since all that you could do was stare!" she said trying and failing miserably to hold back the laughter that was erupting from her.

"Come on Cagalli, it's not really all that funny. It was way too embarrassing though," Lacus said with a blush already regretting that she had told Cagalli about what happened between her and Kira earlier that day. "I don't know how to talk to him after that," she said sadly since she got too embarrassed every time that she tried to secretly talk to Kira throughout the day.

"I have an idea, why don't you show him your body. That will make the two of you even," Cagalli responded with a chuckle while they walked down the street towards her place after school had ended for the day.

"NO!" Lacus yelled crossing her arms in front of her in an x pattern. "That would be even more embarrassing than what happened earlier. I mean I don't exactly have that great a body to look at anyways," she said modestly.

"Oh don't be ridiculous. You have a great body. You need to give yourself more credit," Cagalli said with a grin making Lacus blush. "I'm definitely sure that Kira would probably agree with me as well," she said going back to her teasing about Kira and Lacus's relationship.

"Oh stop it Cagalli! We aren't anything like that!" Lacus screamed in response hating how Cagalli wouldn't drop the subject. "We're the best of friends and that's it!" she yelled out hoping that Cagalli would drop the subject.

"Of course we are," Kira's voice came from slightly ahead of the two of them. He then stepped out from his hiding spot behind the tree and smiled at his sister and best friend. "You alright Lacus?" Kira questioned seeing how she suddenly blushed and turned away. He knew it was about what happened earlier though.

"Of course she isn't," Cagalli interjected playfully glaring at her brother. "She's traumatized by having to look at your teeny winky earlier. How could you show something like that to such an impressionable young lady such as Lacus?!" she playfully chastised.

'He definitely isn't small,' Lacus found herself thinking as she remembered back to that morning. 'What the hell am I thinking?! I can't believe that I'm thinking about Kira that way!' she mentally screamed before taking a deep breath to calm herself before turning back around. "I'm fine Kira. So don't worry about earlier today. It was an accident and I'm sorry about that," she said giving him a comforting smile.

"No need to apologize Lacus. It was my fault for not properly closing and locking the door," Kira said since this whole situation could've been avoided if he didn't so carelessly leave the door to the bathroom open like that.

"No, no. It's my fault. I should've knocked before I came barging in like that even if the door was open," Lacus retorted in what Cagalli was beginning to see as a battle over who was the most sorry between the two of them.

"Alright! You're both sorry! I get it! Now why don't you stop arguing over who's the most sorry and just kiss and make up!" she yelled getting tired very quickly at what was going on between the two of them.

Both Kira and Lacus stopped their small argument when Cagalli spoke up. "Sorry," the two of them said in unison before they broke chuckled at saying the same thing at the same time.

Cagalli rolled their eyes with how in sync they were with one another. "Anyways!" she interrupted once again, "There's a party tonight, let's all go to it," she suggested with a grin. If there was one thing she loved, it was to be able to party.

"You know I'm good with those things. Plus I don't think that there would be anyone there that would be happy to have me there," Lacus stated with a sigh. She didn't particularly like partying but Cagalli would probably find a way to drag her there anyways.

"She's right Cagalli. It's best to keep Lacus away from places like that. There are many people would probably try to take advantage of her being there anyways," Kira said seriously as he glared at his sister for making such a suggestion.

"There's nothing to worry about. I'd be there with her anyways. Besides, if you go then there no chance of anything happening to Lacus," Cagalli responded looking towards her brother with a look like it was the most obvious thing to say.

"Cagalli," Kira said in a dangerous voice since he didn't want Lacus going anywhere near a party with the assholes at their school. "She's not going and that's final. Now I need to go. There's something that I need to do," Kira said with a tone of finality as he made a different turn then the other two and took off.

"Well there you have it Cagalli. A party is obviously not something I really should be going to," Lacus continued from where Kira left off with a smile. This however dropped when she saw the grin that was on Cagalli's face. 'Somehow my bad feelings always seem to come true,' she thought with a grimace.

"Oh don't worry about what Kira said. A little fun will do you good. Besides, the reason people get a bad opinion of you is because no one knows you. You need to get out and talk to people. I'm doing this for your own good. I'll be right there beside you so don't worry so much," Cagalli said with a grin as plans were forming in her head.

Lacus was really getting a bad feeling but couldn't get a word in to object to Cagalli's persistence. Even as she was being pulled to Cagalli's house to get ready she couldn't help but wonder how much more damage this was going to do.

* * *

Although Cagalli hated how she was dragging Lacus to this party against her will. She thought it would all be worth it. She wanted people to start seeing the real Lacus, not the one painted out by all the rumors. She hoped that if people saw what Lacus was really like that they would finally stop harassing her.

"This is for the best Lacus so please stop giving me those looks," Cagalli about the glare that Lacus had been giving her. "Athrun's going to be there as well so you don't have to worry about being taken advantage of," she continued since Athrun also thought that maybe getting Lacus out there would help her situation.

"I still don't like going to parties. Knowing my luck he's probably there just waiting for me to show up to try and get me," Lacus responded as Cagalli played dress up with her. The mere thought of being in that position sent shivers down her spine.

"That's why Athrun will be there. It's to keep that guy as far away from you as possible. We both want to try and improve your life. That's the whole reason we're doing this," Cagalli said right back at Lacus with a smile.

"I still don't like it!" Lacus vented out her frustration at being forced to go like this. She knew Cagalli had her best interest at heart but it was still frustrating that she wasn't being given a say in all this.

"I'm telling you not to worry though," Cagalli said cheerfully while holding up an outfit for Lacus to wear. "Things are going to be fine," she said giving a comforting look as Lacus reluctantly got into the outfit that she put out for her.

* * *

The atmosphere that Lacus witnessed upon entering the party was a bit unnerving to her. She followed after Cagalli and Athrun who were talking happily with one another. Her eyes couldn't help but dart around to all the people.

Several had already noticed her presence and most of them weren't too happy to see her there. Many of the women were giving her cold glares while watching her carefully and pulling their boyfriends close. They were obviously afraid that Lacus was only here to try to get someone new.

"Look at her, walking in here like she owns the place," one of the girls said to a friend in a not so quiet voice that Lacus was able to hear. "Better be careful or she'll just go after our boyfriends," she continued to say while giving Lacus a menacing glare.

"I know what you mean. Just because her family is rich doesn't give her the right to do whatever the hell she wants. Someone needs to teach her a lesson," she said with a sinister look in her eye.

Her friend stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder. "As much as she deserves it for going after our boyfriends, its best not to. She has that bitch Cagalli and Athrun protecting her. Honestly, why would a guy as popular as him want to be friends with the likes of her? Maybe he's just getting some to do that for her," she said angrily.

Lacus did her best to cut off the conversation. She tried not to show it but it really did hurt to hear stuff like that being said about her in person. 'Why is it that things just keep getting worse no matter what I do?' she asked herself mentally.

Athrun placed a hand on Lacus's shoulder, "Don't worry about it Lacus. We're going to do what we can to put to rest these rumors," he said to her unspoken words. He was worried for Lacus though. He didn't want her to be here at all yet it was the best place for her to try and socialize. 'I'm awful for doing this,' he thought knowing that Cagalli felt the same. 'We just have to make sure that no one touches her though,' he thought looking around to see who was there.

Lacus sighed as she walked towards a couch on the far side of the room with Athrun and Cagalli following her. "I know the two of you just want to help but I just don't think that this is going to work," she said as she sat down.

"Give it time… hopefully," Cagalli said hesitantly as she looked around the room for anyone that might be able to help. "I just can't stand things staying the way they are. You deserve so much better than that," she said sadly while looking at the floor.

Athrun noticed a friend in the room and stood up. "Be right back. I need to talk to someone," he said feeling that Cagalli would be enough to look after Lacus for a few minutes. He walked over to the person and started up a quick conversation with the person since they were holding the party. He was a decent guy from Athrun's experiences with him and hoped he could manage to keep things civil with Lacus around.

* * *

Kira growled out loud as he rushed out of his house as fast as he could. "What the hell were they thinking when I told them not to?!" he screamed as he rushed to his parents car so that he could get to the party quickly.

"I told them not to. They know what people think of Lacus. I can't believe this!" he growled while starting the car. He immediately took off planning to a put a stop to what they did before it could have some bad side effects for Lacus. "I just hope he's not there or that will just cause more problems," he said growing more worried since he knew Eric loved to go to parties as well.

* * *

"Yo Eric," one of Eric's friends said pulling himself away from the girl he was making out with. When he saw Eric looking at him he continued, "Take a look whose here," he said pointing in a certain direction.

Eric took a sip of his beer and turned in the direction that his friend was pointing to see what his friend was talking about. A smirk crossed his face when he saw Lacus through a doorway from a different room in his house. It was only because of where he was sitting that he was even able to see her.

"What great fortune I have tonight. Who would've guessed that she would turn up here? I actually didn't take her for a partier," he said with a laugh as he took another sip of his beer before he stood up. "I guess I will just have to end the dancing around she's been doing with me," he said since his friends were helping him out with his plan to get Lacus since he promised them that they could have her after him.

"How do you expect to get close to her? That guard dog of hers won't let you get anywhere close to her. Plus Lacus still seems to be sober," his friend responded while looking at Cagalli who was chatting it up with Lacus.

"The guard dog problem has already been solved," Eric said as he turned his eyes elsewhere. He saw Fllay and her posse approaching Lacus. "She's definitely enough to keep the bitch away from my Lacus. I will make my move then," he said with a grin as he kept watching.

* * *

'I'm getting thirsty. What is there besides beer around here?' Lacus asked herself looking around. She then cringed when she saw Fllay approaching the two of them with a grin that obviously said she was gonna be a bitch and give them a hard time.

"Well what do we have here? Better look out everyone! Lacus Clyne is here! She's probably gonna be having an orgy later! Better get ready for it!" Fllay joyfully yelled out with a laugh.

Cagalli stood up and got right in Fllay's face. "This coming from the woman who's slept with pretty much everyone in the country," Cagalli retorted angrily. She glared at Fllay, just daring her to retort.

"I take great insult in that. I have never once been with anyone like that," she lied and Cagalli could see most of the men in the room turning away guiltily. "I just bet that you're as bad as her though. You two seem to do everything together," she said with a grin.

Cagalli got really mad and pounced at Fllay. "I swear to god that I'm going to tear all your hair out you lying whore!" she yelled punching Fllay since she was already getting very tired of her incessant bitching.

Lacus backed away knowing that there wasn't any way of stopping Cagalli. "Cagalli, please stop," she called out but the ferocious look in Cagalli's eyes scared her. "Athrun, do something," she pleaded to Athrun when he came running over.

Athrun immediately went about trying to break the two women up. Lacus continued to watch but found it getting harder and looked away. She immediately grabbed the first cup she could find and downed it hoping to get her mind off the fight until it was over. She really didn't like that they were fighting because of her.

She immediately knew what a mistake it was when she started to feel dizzy. Unfortunately for Lacus she had absolutely no tolerance for alcohol so it had the maximum effect on her. "Ugh, I feels funny," she slurred as she tried to head for a bathroom but stumbled a few times.

Lacus made her way through the halls freely since everyone was watching the fight taking place in the living room. However she couldn't see straight or clearly and ended up running into someone. "Sssorrry," she slurred drunkenly.

"It's quite alright. Let me get you out of here," Eric said in a kind voice so that she might not recognize it. He then grabbed her by the shoulders and started to head for a bedroom for something he felt was long overdue.

* * *

It took a lot longer than he expected but Athrun finally managed to get Cagalli off of Fllay who was a bloody mess on the floor. Even when he had her off, Cagalli kept lashing out at Fllay even though the other woman was already unconscious.

Athrun then looked for Lacus but saw that she wasn't there. "Cagalli! Lacus's gone!" Athrun yelled immediately snapping Cagalli out of her fury. "We have to find her!" he said as Kira came running into the room in a fury of his own.

"Where is she Athrun? I told you not to do anything," he said turning towards Cagalli. He saw People watching but he kept his voice low enough so that they wouldn't be able to hear over the music.

"We don't know. Cagalli got in a fight with Fllay because Fllay couldn't keep her mouth shut and Lacus just disappeared. I hope it's just that she left but that might not be good either at this time of night.," Athrun responded getting worried.

Kira growled in annoyance. He then just wondered off hoping to find it while leaving everyone else in the room completely baffled about what was going on between Athrun and Kira. Some just assumed that it was Kira playing protective brother to his sister after Athrun brought her there. No one even suspected that it was about Lacus.

Kira rushed towards the room area. He was going to stop anyone if they tried to take advantage of her. He threw open a door and there was a scream but Kira immediately recognized that it wasn't Lacus and slammed the door shut in utter embarrassment.

"No! Stop!" Kira heard a girl yell with a voice that he recognized immediately. "Oh no!" he said startled since he wasn't sure which room it was that it came from. He started going through every door.

It wasn't until the final door that he finally heard the same plea to stop again and knew he had it right. 'No one touches Lacus!' Kira thought with a growl as he threw the door open and saw what was happening.

A still clothed Lacus was struggling laying on her back on a bed in the room. Eric was hovering over her trying to get her to stay still while he had his way. He didn't seem to notice that Kira was in the room yet since he was staring at Lacus so intently.

"Get your filthy hands off of her!" Kira screamed punching Eric with all of his might sending the man flying into a wall hard. He then fell unconscious to the floor since he also hit his head pretty hard from the impact.

Kira took a deep breath to calm himself when he saw Eric out of it. He then turned towards Lacus. "Lacus! Are you ok?" he asked wrapping his arms around her worried about what kind of impact this would have on her.

"Kira?" Lacus slurred turning towards Kira still feeling the full force of the alcohol. "Oh Kira, my prince came to save me," she said drunkenly since it is something that she probably wouldn't normally say. She then grab onto Kira and held him tightly.

"Are you drunk?" Kira asked surprised with how she was acting. He saw her make a hand gesture of a little and sighed. "This isn't good. We need to get you out of here," he said wondering just how it was she got drunk. Kira knew that Lacus wasn't a person to drink alcohol like that.

"That's not necessary, I'm happy right here," she said giddily as she clutched onto him tighter. "I'll be fine as long as you're here with me," she said giving him a bright drunken smile.

"Come on Lacus," Kira said as he tried to stand her up only for her to pull him back down forcing him to sit on the bed. She didn't seem to care that an unconscious Eric was in the room and could possibly wake up at any moment if they didn't get out of there quickly.

Lacus stared intently at Kira's face it was as if she was at for something she had never noticed before. "You know, you really are very handsome Kira," she said honestly words that she didn't want to before.

Lacus's words made Kira blush. "Don't say stuff like that Lacus. You're drunk. You don't know what you're talking about," Kira said as he tried to stand up again only to be pulled back down.

"No, I've always thought that," Lacus said with a small grin as she stared at him. "I didn't like him touching me but I don't think I'd mind it if you did," she said as she started to lean up towards the greatly startled Kira to try and kiss him.

Kira had no clue what to do as she was getting closer and closer. A part of him was telling him to pull away and put a stop to this. That they were best friends and that they shouldn't be doing that. Then there was another part of him that was screaming to let her. That it was something he actually wanted. He didn't know why though.

Lacus was only an inch away from his lips when she suddenly stopped and her head fell onto Kira's shoulder. "Lacus? Lacus?" Kira called out wondering why she stopped. He gently lifted her off of his shoulder and saw that she had fallen asleep. "I don't believe it," he grumbled feeling somewhat disappointed.

It was in that moment that Athrun and Cagalli came running into the room after having done a search of their own. "Oh thank god, you managed to find her," Athrun said breathing a sigh of relief since Cagalli had been looking elsewhere in the house and Athrun had gone out to see if she had left but neither had any luck finding her.

"Yeah and she was really drunk," Kira said glaring at the two he held responsible for the situation. "And he almost took advantage of her," he continued pointing to the unconscious lump in the corner of the room.

Cagalli looked over and growled at the sight of Eric. She stomped over to the unconscious body and gave his nuts a good kick hoping like hell he would be in great pain from it when he woke up.

"Hey now take it easy, not much good that does while he's unconscious," Athrun said even thought he was inwardly cheering for her to do much worse. "Sorry about this Kira. We just wanted to see if we can get people to know the real Lacus. So taking her to a gathering like this seemed the best way. We thought that we could protect her," he said with a sigh since their plan was an utter failure.

"I'll deal with the two of you later," Kira said darkly as Kira picked Lacus up in his arms. "Take her to my car. It's parked around the corner out of view. I don't need to give her any more trouble by letting people see us together," Kira said handing Lacus over to Athrun. "I'll take a different door out," he said and Athrun and Cagalli nodded their heads as they quietly headed out so that hopefully no one would notice.

It took Kira longer than he thought to get out. Everyone that he ran into always came up to him and started up a conversation. He tried to bring them to an end as quickly as possible without causing any suspicions but it took too long.

As he approached his car he saw Athrun and Cagalli waiting for him. He didn't say anything to them; he just got into the car and started it up before driving away while Lacus slept comfortably in the seat next to him.

Kira drove to his own house since Lacus's was still empty since her father still hadn't come back. When he parked the car he didn't bother to wake Lacus up, he just took her into his arms and carried her.

Caridad Yamato came walking out the front door with a frown. "Take her inside, Athrun's already informed me about what has happened. Good thing you got there when you did," she said and Kira merely nodded as he walked into the house.

Carrying Lacus into his room, he set her down on the bed and covered her up still fully clothed. "You're such a troublesome girl," he said with a light chuckle as he smoothed the bangs away from her face.

Kira's eyes fell upon Lacus's lips. He remembered earlier when Lacus had tried to kiss him and he blushed. He gulped a bit when he suddenly felt an urge to finish the job that had already failed earlier.

'What the hell am I thinking?! This is not something I should be thinking!' he mentally berated himself as he quickly got changed and got into bed next to Lacus. 'We're friends, friends, friends, best friends,' he repeated in his head to try to stop himself from having any more weird thoughts. 'Lacus was drunk, there's no way that she would have said those things otherwise,' he told himself to assure himself that it was really nothing.

It troubled Kira though. He didn't know why but he felt as if something had changed because of this weird night and Lacus's strange drunken actions. The little girl that he'd drown up with, the one who always clung to him as her protector, his best friend; he really started to see what a woman she had become. 'In some ways I don't want that. I want things to remain the same. That way we could always go on being friends forever,' he thought closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Caridad took a quick look in on her son and the woman she thought of like a second daughter. She smiled when she saw that they were peacefully sleeping before closing the door and walking away.

'I wonder how much longer it's going to take before they realize their true feelings. Even I can see that the two are madly in love but they seem to unconsciously be holding themselves back. They're both refusing to admit their feelings even to themselves,' she thought with a frown. She hoped that they would realize it soon because she felt that the two of them would be perfect together.

* * *

hope this puts a little light on Kira and Lacus's feelings. Lacus is an honest drunk even about stuff she won't admit to herself sober. lol. anyways, i hope you enjoyed and be sure to leave a review.


	3. lies

A major headache greeted Lacus first thing the next morning as she started to wake up. 'What happened?' she asked herself as she groaned while opening her eyes to stare at the familiar ceiling of Kira's bedroom. 'Why am I here? Why do I have such a headache? I don't remember drinking anything last night at the…' she started thinking before shooting straight up, "The party!" she said and instantly regretted it as pain struck her forehead.

The yelling stirred Kira from his sleep. He groggily pushed himself up from the bed and starred at Lacus. "Glad to see that you're ok. Why would you go and drink like that?" he asked as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"I didn't drink though… at least I don't think I drank," she said as she strained her memory to try and remember everything she did that night to figure out what happened. This however only made her hangover become even worse.

'Knowing her, she probably drank some punch not knowing that it was spiked,' Kira thought with a sigh. "That should be the least of your concerns. While you were drunk, Eric tried to take advantage of you," Kira explained and watched as Lacus's eyes widened in panic as she likely remembered bits and pieces of what happened.

"He did?! Oh no! He took advantage of me?!" Lacus said in a panic before the hangover returned and she cringed and clutched her head. "How could this have happened when I tried to hard to stay away from him?!" Lacus said in despair of what she thought happened.

"No!" Kira said taking Lacus in a tight embrace. "I assure you that he didn't do anything. When I heard where you were I immediately came over and managed to put a stop to it before it even started," Kira said as he held her tightly to him.

"Really?" Lacus asked with a smile. "Thank you. You were always the one who was there for me the most. Like a knight in shining armor," she said as she nestled her head in Kira's muscular chest.

Kira then remembered what had happened when he had successfully put a stop to the attempted rape. He couldn't help the blush that sprung to his face at how she had so drunkenly come on to him. 'I better not tell her that little detail,' he thought trying to shake off the blush.

"Is something wrong Kira? Your face is so red. Do you have a fever?" Lacus asked when she looked up at Kira's face while he was blushing. She immediately grabbed Kira's head and brought it down so that their foreheads were touching.

Kira's heart suddenly skipped a beat when he saw how close they were. It was nearly as close as the night before when Lacus tried to kiss him. 'Put such thoughts out of your head!' he screamed at himself as Lacus pulled away.

"You don't seem to have a fever," Lacus said while pulling away. She started to rub her aching head which was still hurting her quite a bit. "As long as you're not sick," Lacus said with a smile before lying down.

"I might not be but you are," Kira said and Lacus shook her head vehemently in denial but this just hurt her as she crunched over clutching her head. "Geez, how much of that punch did you drink exactly?" Kira asked while sighing.

Lacus thought back as far as she could to figure out just how much she had drank that night. "I didn't have much, only a few cups," Lacus said as the pain in her head continued to throb.

"You're such a light weight," Kira said before taking notice of some objects on his night stand. "Here," Kira said grabbing some aspirin and water that was likely placed there by his mother after he fell asleep the night before.

"Oh, thank you, thank you so much," Lacus said never having been happy to see water and aspirin. She threw the medicine in her mouth and chugged down the water so greedily as if her life depended on it.

"Take it easy, it's not going anywhere," Kira couldn't help but chuckle as Lacus finished up the glass in one go and then set it down. "You'd think that it was the only glass of water in the world," he said as he stood up and grabbed a clean towel. "Take a shower, that should really help your hangover," he said before he threw the towel on top of her head.

"Thanks," Lacus said lifting the towel up so that she could see again which was just in time to see him leave the room so that she could get ready. She then got up, grabbed some of the spare clothes that she left there and headed to the shower.

When Kira reached the kitchen he saw that his mother was already laying out breakfast for all of them. "This certainly looks good. Talk about timing," he said out loud which his mother just smiled at as she took a seat as well.

"Lacus taking a shower right now?" Caridad asked and Kira just nodded as he stuffed his face with pancakes. "How bad is the hangover?" she asked in a serious tone with worry also laced into her words.

Kira stopped his eating and quickly swallowed the food before he finally answered her. "She tried to be strong despite it but I could tell that it was really hurting her," Kira responded before taking a sip of orange juice. "Thanks for having the aspirin ready. Sure that will really help Lacus," he continued to which his mother only smiled.

"Glad to hear that she's alright. I was so worried when Athrun called and told me what happened," Caridad spoke up as she took a sip of water. "By the way, I already lectured those two until their ears were ready to fall off so take it a bit easy on them," Caridad continued since she knew exactly what her son was obviously planning for the day.

"Can't promise anything like that," Kira said since he was gonna make sure that they got it in their heads. He knew they were merely thinking of Lacus's happiness but to him what they did was far too reckless.

"I swear, you really are overly protective of Lacus. Are you sure that you really only see her as another sister?" Caridad teased since Kira had always been like that. To her, it was more like a lover protecting the ones they loved than a brother protecting their sister.

"Not that again," Kira growled swearing that no one would be satisfied until he said it was true. 'It's not that… right?' he suddenly found himself questioning. Images of the previous night flashed through his mind as he thought about it.

***Flashback***

Lacus stared intently at Kira's face it was as if she was looking at something she had never noticed before. "You know, you really are very handsome Kira," she said honestly words that she didn't want to before.

Lacus's words made Kira blush. "Don't say stuff like that Lacus. You're drunk. You don't know what you're talking about," Kira said as he tried to stand up again only to be pulled back down.

"No, I've always thought that," Lacus said with a small grin as she stared at him. "I didn't like him touching me but I don't think I'd mind it if you did," she said as she started to lean up towards the greatly startled Kira to try and kiss him.

Kira had no clue what to do as she was getting closer and closer. A part of him was telling him to pull away and put a stop to this. That they were best friends and that they shouldn't be doing that. Then there was another part of him that was screaming to let her. That it was something he actually wanted. He didn't know why though.

Lacus was only an inch away from his lips when she suddenly stopped and her head fell onto Kira's shoulder. "Lacus? Lacus?" Kira called out wondering why she stopped. He gently lifted her off of his shoulder and saw that she had fallen asleep. "I don't believe it," he grumbled feeling somewhat disappointed.

***End Flashback***

'Could Lacus actually… no that's impossible. She was drunk; she obviously didn't know what she was talking about,' he thought as he tried to get rid of the images in his head. He was failing though and it only made him remember it more.

'What about you,' Kira mind taunted the already frustrated youth. 'When she called you handsome, you know you felt happy to hear that. When she fell asleep before kissing you, you know that you felt disappointed. You wanted it, you wanted her. You don't want anyone else to have her which is why you're really so protective,' the voice in his mind continued to taunt.

Caridad couldn't help but feel amused as she watched her son struggling with himself. 'Funny thing about building up such a dam around your feelings, I see them growing so much every day that sooner or later the dam won't be enough to stop those feelings that are really in your heart. You pass your feelings off as a brother to avoid the hurt that would likely happen if you lose the friendship that you hold so dearly,' she thought giving her reluctant son such a soft glance.

"I swear to you that there is nothing like that going on," Kira said what he usually said almost every day lately. "Besides, let's just say that I did. It's not like Lacus has such feelings," Kira said already growing frustrated with the conversation.

'I bet that's the thing he uses to keep his feelings in control,' Caridad thought with a smirk. "Then what would you do if she really did?" she questioned and chuckled a little at the flustered look that cross her son's face.

"If she did…" Kira quietly muttered as the words, 'you really are very handsome Kira,' and 'I've always thought that,' flashed through his mind once more. "Well she does! So drop it!" Kira growled out as the light sounds of the water from the bathroom came to a stop.

Kira immediately stood up and tried to make a dash from the room to end the conversation. 'I swear. If I have this conversation one more time I will…' Kira thought as a growl managed to escape from his mouth.

'I think I'm starting to see water start to spill over the top of that dam,' Caridad thought with glee since several times during their conversation she could clearly see cracks forming in Kira's resolve.

A few minutes later Caridad saw Lacus come walking into the room. "Well I must say that you don't look as bad as I thought you would be," she said giving the young lady a gentle smile. "How are you feeling?" she questioned as the younger woman sat down.

"Better than when I woke up," Lacus said even though the hangover was still hurting quite a bit. "And a bit scared at what almost happened last night," Lacus added on with a sigh at what Kira mentioned to her.

"So he told you?" Caridad questioned to which Lacus just nodded her head. "Kira was in such a panic when he was looking for you according to Athrun. As if he didn't mind giving up the façade as long as you were safe," Caridad said to the downtrodden lady.

Lacus heart skipped a beat at the mention of how worried Kira was about her. 'Why has my heart been like this lately?' she questioned as she took her time to eat the pancakes laid out before her. "He's always tried to protect me and worry about me like that ever since we were children. That little boy who threw himself at the much larger bullies as they picked on me for my hair color," Lacus said although the last sentence was much quieter.

'I see, I figured that that was the reason. She tries to only see him as the boy she once knew, not the man that he is now,' she thought seeing that ne a little easier to manage than Kira's reason. "He's not that little boy anymore Lacus. He's grown up now," she simply said as she poured Lacus some orange juice.

Lacus's face seemed to almost steam like a tea kettle at the mention of Kira having grown up since it only brought back images of the accident from the other morning. 'I was already aware of that,' Lacus thought trying to calm herself down.

Caridad couldn't help but notice that Lacus really seemed troubled with her obviously confused feelings. 'I see the dam cracking,' she thought with an inner grin. "Listen, I called the school and told them that you'd be taking the day off. You're obviously not in any shape to go today," she said since the responsibility was given to them during the times Siegel Clyne was out of town.

"Thank you," Lacus said while rubbing her head trying to get rid of her still lingering hangover. 'Last time I ever drink,' she thought while slowly finishing up the meal that was set out before her.

*****

Everything was just as Kira feared as he walked through the halls of the school. Things hadn't gotten better for Lacus, they had only gotten worse. New rumors were going around about stuff she had done at the party.

"I heard she got drunk and had an orgy with at least five different guys at the party last night," the voice of a girl to Kira's right said to another as he passed by the two of them.

Kira clenched his fist and resisted the urge to tell them off. It pissed him off how they were talking about a subject they knew nothing about and doing so with such laughter in their voice. 'What bitches,' he thought bitterly as he kept walking and hearing very similar things.

The one good thing that Kira saw though was Eric. Normally it was the opposite but the look of discomfort still left from the kick Cagalli gave him. 'Nothing better than to see that man in so much pain. Cagalli saved a lot of girls the pain for today,' he thought trying his best to hold back his laughter.

Then came the two Kira was most anxious to see. Kira then look a deep breathe, pulled both arms back, and then he smashed the back of both of their heads as hard as he could manage sending the two of them reeling.

Cagalli wasn't sure what hit her as she stumbled forward. She caught her fall and then immediately twirled around. "Alright! Whoever did that is de…" she said but froze when she saw that it was her brother and that he was glaring at her. 'Alright, he's pissed… and his eyes look like those of a demon's,' she thought actually feeling nervous about her normally kind brother.

"H-hi there baby brother," Cagalli said with a nervous gulp and swore that he glared even harder. "Um… big brother?" she said and gulped again when his expression didn't change. "Alright! It was wrong, alright? We shouldn't have done it!" she yelled out getting confused looks from those around them who too kept their distances from the obviously angry Kira.

"I wonder what that's all about. Those two are always arguing but this time Kira seems especially angry," a guy said as he watched. To him it was like a train wreck, he knew he shouldn't watch but he just couldn't take his eyes away.

"Maybe he's angry at her for ruining the party last night by bringing that horrible Clyne," the guys girlfriend said standing right next to him. "I heard Eric tried to stop her and got hurt doing so," she continued not realizing that they could be heard.

Kira felt ready to snap hearing the girl's words. 'So that's how he's trying to pass it off. Trying to turn himself from a sinner to martyr,' he thought feeling like going to look from him and give him another kick to the balls. "Cagalli," he spoke out before he turned and left the area.

Without even having to be told, Cagalli nodded her head. "On it," she said as a devious cackle was released from her mouth. She was going to humiliate him in front of everyone by admitting to it. She didn't care if she got suspended. She knew she'd need to bend the truth since no one was likely to believe her otherwise.

As if on cue, the man in question came into view telling outrageous stories as to what happened to him. "Hey Eric!" Cagalli called out getting both his attention and everyone else in the hallway. "Be sure to ice you balls. If you ever come onto me again, I'll do even worse next time!" she lied and got great pleasure in the laughter that people were getting out of it since many didn't believe his story anyways since he was as far from a saint as they came.

Eric's face turned bright red from the humiliation. "Why you little bitch! You know that isn't how it happened. I would never go after someone as ugly as you!" he screamed getting right in her face faster than anyone could even notice.

"Yeah, yeah, sure. That wasn't what you were saying during your cheesy pick up lines last night. My god, I was just so embarrassed to be around you," Cagalli responded picking up another wave of laughter.

Eric resisted the urge to slap Cagalli in the face for her accusations. "You know, I will take great pleasure in dealing with you once I finally break that bitch of a friend of yours," he hissed at her in a voice so low that no one besides her and Athrun could hear what he was saying.

"Bring it on. Maybe you'd like a taste of that kick again. I'm sure everyone would find that hilarious," Cagalli hissed back and got a chuckle at him when he flinched at the thought of being kicked again when his nuts were still sore.

Cagalli deemed it a great victory when he just dropped it and turned to leave. "That felt good," she said with a triumphant grin as Athrun watched her a little wearily. "Maybe I should've kicked him anyways," she pondered.

"That was… quite scary Cagalli," Athrun spoke up when he was sure that everything subsided. "Don't forget that that you are like a guard to Lacus in school. If you get suspended for doing that then his harassment of her will only get worse," he tried to reason.

"I'm aware. That's why I won't do anything to him in school," Cagalli responded though Athrun noticed a wicked glint in her eyes telling him that she had other plans. She was stopped from any more planning though by the sound of the bell ringing. "Guess I will have to save it till later," she said before taking off and leaving Athrun behind.

*****

Eric growled as he left the school about half way through the day since he was tired of how everyone seemed to laugh at him for what Cagalli said. "Stupid bitch. How dare she make a fool of me like that!" he growled kicking a trashcan.

He was sure that everything would be gone in a day or two but it didn't stop the fact that he had been humiliated. "I knew it had to be one of Lacus's friends who had done it. There is no one in this world who would ever lay a hand against me besides them," he spoke while cracking his knuckles menacingly.

"That doesn't explain who knocked me out in the first place though. She's likely to kick a man when he's down but she likely doesn't have the sheer strength to throw me like that bastard who interrupted me did," he pondered trying to remember anything from last night.

Everything was like a blur to him since it happened so quickly. The only memory he did have was a quick flash of brown hair before he lost consciousness. He awoke only a few minutes later but by that time Lacus and her friends were already long gone.

"Who could've knocked me out though? I only remember that he had brown hair but that doesn't help since half the people at the party had brown hair. I'm not aware of anyone close enough to her with that hair color either. Athrun has blue hair so that marks him off plus one of my friends said that although he carried her out, both him and Cagalli were both in another area of the house looking for her at the time I remember it happening," he thought since he looked at the clock to find out how much time he was likely to have.

"Shit, this is worthless. It happened too fast to remember any other details," he growled kicking a rock as hard as he could with his hands shoved into his pockets. "I'll definitely find out though and be sure to get him back his said with a wicked grin.

"I was so close though. Why did that guy have to ruin it? She was in my grasp. I almost had her!" he growled while his hands clenched tightly into fists at his side. "Why is everything always ruining my work?!" he yelled.

He remembered when it had all started. At the time she was a new student and also quite popular amongst the students for her kind disposition. He knew right from the start that her body was untouched and that really made him want her so badly.

The biggest problem was that she didn't have any interest in going out with him even once. He asked her out time and time again but she always refused which pissed him off. Many of his friends really poked fun of him saying that he, the ultimate playboy, couldn't get a single girl to even go on a date with him.

One day though he was surprised when she actually agreed. He knew that it was just because she was tired of him asking her but he knew that one date would be all it would take to get her into bed to have that ripe virgin body all to himself.

Things didn't go as planned. He pulled every move that had always worked for him with the dozens of girls he had slept with but she was unfazed. He couldn't even get a single smile or single sign of interest from her in several hours.

When his flirting didn't work he tried to be physical hoping that like maybe the one or two women that made it that far, that her body would be honest and she would give him but that pissed her off far more than he'd ever seen.

She insulted him, trampled on his pride and made it clear that she would never sleep with him, and that was in front of so many other people. It was the first time in his life that he had ever been so humiliated.

That however didn't stop him as he continued his attempts over the next few days. However, she was proving true to her words as he was repelled at every turn. It had become a matter of pride for him the more he failed. His family was not one who gave into defeat. They used each and every means possible to obtain their goals whether it was considered dirty or illegal.

He called up a friend named Meer Campbell, whose face looked similar to Lacus that he was sure it could fool other. He threw a pink wig on her and took pictures of them having sex and plastered them all over the school, minus his face since he was sure the blame would be put on him otherwise and he didn't want to get kicked out before he could have what he felt he deserved.

The surprise on people faces brought joy to him. People became disillusioned by what had before been a pure and kind Lacus. It wasn't enough though as some found some reason to believe that it wasn't Lacus.

He didn't stop. He had Meer pose as Lacus and start sleeping around with many of the guys in the school. Many of whom were boyfriends of close friends of Lacus. He paid them off with a lot of money afterwards to just say that it was Lacus and they did.

In just a matter of a few days Lacus went from being one of the most popular girls in the school to merely being a whore who lost all of her friends by sleeping with so many girls boyfriends and just anyone with a dick that he could manage and then plastering pictures around the school. The teachers never found out who posted them so he never got into trouble but Lacus was forever ruined.

He felt that by taking everything from her that she'd be more open to doing what he wanted to just make it stop but she continued to surprise him with how resilient she was to the kind of pressure he was putting her under.

He chased off any who tried to get close to Lacus so that she wouldn't be ruined before he had her. There were who tried and failed but said that they did anyways to avoid being humiliated as the one that the slut wouldn't even sleep with. There were also those who Fllay and Meer seduced and then manipulated to lay the blame elsewhere. Any who tried to have a heart and tell the truth were shown otherwise by his friends. He would never let the truth get out. She would suffer until he got what he wanted.

"I can feel it though. It been a problem for the last few years but I can tell that she is breaking. It won't take much longer," he said with glee as he walked randomly around just wasting time instead of doing boring coursework.

At that moment he caught sight of something that really made his day. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? The all innocent Lacus Clyne is skipping school," he said out loud catching the woman's attention.

Lacus heard the all too familiar voice and cringed. She had just run to the grocery store to pick up some supplies since her hangover was finally gone. She never thought that she'd end up seeing him out here at this time of day.

"I'm sure the school would love to hear that the Lacus who is supposed to be sick is really just skipping classes. I'd be more than willing to keep it quiet though on one condition," he threatened with an evil glint in his eyes.

"I'd rather eat shit," Lacus swore which was extremely rare for her. "Besides, I'm out on emotional issues, not physical after what you tried to do to me last night!" Lacus growled out as she looked at Eric with much darker eyes than her usually light blue eyes. "I'm sure the school would just love to suspend you for ditching," she said as she continued walking as he followed.

"They've given up trying. They couldn't do anything if they tried because of my father," Eric replied cheekily while easily keeping up with her quick strides. "Come on Lacus. It will be fine. I know I can make it quite pleasurable to you," he continued to harass her with a smile.

"Well my boyfriend definitely won't appreciate that. He's quite possessive and also able to satisfy me in ways that no one will ever be able to," Lacus lied with the first thing that came to her mind hoping to throw him off enough to make a breakaway soon. In her mind she was hoping that him thinking he lost what he obviously wanted most in her would be enough to get him to leave her alone.

'Boyfriend…' the words echoed in his mind as they were said. He wasn't sure how that was possible since he had always chased away anyone who even seemed remotely interested and ruined her social life for that same reason. 'How could I have let this happen?!' he thought feeling rage grow inside of him.

"You could spread your useless propaganda about me all you'd like to him; he knows firsthand that none of it was true," Lacus continued though she started to realize maybe what she said wasn't going to turn out good as she noticed the look of rage building onto his features. She was right too when the next second she was sent flying to the ground as the back of his hand hit her hard across the face.

"Do you want to know what I've always planned for you Lacus?" Eric said eerily calm that it sent chills down Lacus's spine while he crawling on top of her while pinning her to the ground. "I planned to listen to you scream and cry as I took you. Then I planned to watch as my boys did the same. You know what? That still hasn't changed. The only difference is that you and your boyfriend are going to suffer worse as a result with your boyfriend being the first victim. Tell me do you love him enough to put him through that?" he questioned viciously.

'Love?' Lacus asked herself but knew there wasn't a point since she didn't actually have a boyfriend but then a picture of Kira suddenly flashed through her head. 'Why am I thinking about him?' she thought as confusion and fear wracked her body as Eric's demonic eyes stared down at her watching her expression to get his answer.

"Well then just know that he's going to suffer far worse than you will," Eric responded with a sneer as he stood up and walked away to plan out what it was that he was going to do next.

Lacus was scared as she pulled herself off the ground. She was so scared that he'd just try to rape her right then and there and that she'd have no one to protect her this time since everyone was in school right then.

Quickly gathering her things, Lacus got up and made a quick dash in the direction of Kira's house. 'What have I done? I only made things worse with my lie. But he'll just be chasing ghosts since he thinks I have a boyfriend. He'll likely go after that person first,' she thought with hope that he would be too busy with that to worry about her.

*****

Kira walked through the door of his home after school glad that the day was finally over. "I'm home!" he called out expecting Lacus to come bounding at him but there was nothing. The house was rather quiet. "Hello?" Kira called out again as Cagalli and Athrun too walked into the house.

"That's strange, usually mom is at least home. I doubt Lacus would've gone home either," Cagalli said as they walked in the house but still didn't see anyone. "I wonder where they went," she said but was cut off when their mom finally turned up.

"I was beginning to wonder where everyone went," Kira said with a smile but dropped it when he saw the look on his mother's face. "What's wrong?" he asked feeling a deep sense of foreboding building up within him.

"Lacus was attacked by that boy again earlier today," Caridad said sadly as the three others in the room starting blasting her with questioned as to everything that happened. "I didn't know it would happen. I needed to pick up some stuff but was waiting on a call so I couldn't go. Lacus was feeling better so she went. He must've skipped school and they ran into each other. Lacus tried lying to him saying that she had a boyfriend now but he got angry and attacked her. Nothing happened but she's pretty shaken up," Caridad tried to explain to the best of her knowledge.

Kira seemed the most shaken up by the news than either Athrun or Cagalli. "Where is Lacus now?" he asked and only received a finger pointing towards the stairs. He didn't hesitate a second before dashing for the stairs. He just prayed that it wouldn't be too bad. It was hard enough holding himself back as it was.

"Lacus?!" Kira screamed dashing into his room to see her lying down on the bed. He could tell that she was awake. Her body was shaking in fear but she didn't make a single sound. Kira quietly walked over and sat on the bed next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Before he could react, Lacus was up and had her arms wrapped tightly around him. "I was scared, I was so scared. No one was there. No one could've helped me," Lacus said loudly into his chest.

"I'm sorry Lacus. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you," Kira said hugging her back as she started to cry into his chest. They just remained this way until Kira was sure that Lacus had calmed down after which they separated. "So how did this happen?" he asked her carefully.

"He did the usual stuff and I tried to get him to leave me alone once and for all by telling him I had a boyfriend and that we were already doing it," she said with a small blush at the mere idea. "He didn't like it at all. The look he had was so scary. I really thought he was going to rape me!" she said nursing her red cheek. "He even told me that after he was done with me that he planned to give me to his boys," she explained shuddering even more.

That was one thing Kira had every suspicion would've happened had Eric ever gotten his way. He'd seen some of the girls who Eric got his hands on. They always seemed so lifeless afterwards. He simply couldn't imagine Lacus ever going through something like that.

"So who exactly is this boyfriend?! Why haven't I ever heard of him?" Kira asked trying to lighten to atmosphere hoping that it would calm Lacus down a little. "I'm your best friend, how could you have never told me about this?" he asked pretending to pout.

This managed to elicit a small chuckle for Lacus. "Oh hush, you know it's a lie," she said but then the same image of Kira from before popped up into her mind. "What about you?" Lacus then said timid for a reason she couldn't explain. "Would you want to be it?" she continued quietly.

"Huh?" a confused Kira replied as he looked at her shocked. "Don't joke around, you've been hanging around Cagalli and mom too much," he said feeling rather nervous about the subject which was weird since he'd never felt like that before when such a subject was brought up.

"I guess so," Lacus said acting natural again. "Sorry about that, I'm not sure what came over me," she continued while laughing the whole question. 'Were you really joking?' a voice in her mind said which she shook off.

Although Kira said what he did, he was starting to wonder if maybe there was more to them. The memories of the night before and Lacus's words struck his mind. 'No, no, no, I'm just thinking too much," he said as they looked at one another and laughed. One that was odd and conveyed the odd feeling the two were starting to become aware of.


End file.
